yo ho a pirates life for  Lily Evans?
by prongslover410
Summary: Lily Evans daughter of the mayor of godrics hollow is kidnaped by Captain James Potter and his crew. What happens when Lily finds him more than just hanndsome and agrees to help him in his pirate ways?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Lily Evans, daughter of the Mayor of Godrics Hollow was staring at her reflection infront of the large full length mirror, her long auburn hair had been curled and pinned into a pretty updo, her makeup had been completed to perfection and her pale blue dress clinged to her curvy body that made so many females jelous. It was then that she heard several taps on her window, she froze in horror. Seeing movement out of the corner of her eye her breathing quickened. Nobody was near, she told the maids to leave her to get ready alone and everyone else was at least 4 staircases away. _come on Lily stay strong_ she thought to herself.

A soft click as the door shut was heard from the other side of the room. "i want you to know Miss Evans, that this will be alot easier if you don't put up a fight" she wipped around to see a tanned well muscled man leaning against the doorframe, his face hidden in the shadow of the hat he wore upon his head.

"who are you" she spluttered backing away in terror.

he took several steps forward "doesn't matter now love, you'll find out soon enough" and with that Lily felt someone grab her arms and watched as the man infront of her took out a hankerchief and pressed it to her lips. After a matter of seconds the world as Lily knew it went black.

The four men made their way quickly down to their awaiting ship one carrying the mayors daughter over his shoulder

"James mate i think shes coming round" a man with straight black hair and pointed features commented, and his prediction was correct, the redhead opened her beautiful emerald eyes and looked up, in seeing the pirate known as Sirius Black she let out a loud scream and began struggling in James' arms, letting out a bark of a laugh Sirius leaned forwards and picked up her chin so that he had a clear view of her face in the moonlight. "pretty little thing isn't she?" he commented out loud makes James' chuckle in agreement.

at this the shabbiest pirate of the group spoke up "leave her be Sirius, she'll be terrified enough as it is without you leering in on her"

"ohh but look at her mooney" Sirius cooed pinching one of her cheeks "isn't she pretty, will you let me have a go on her Prongs? i wouldn't want to miss out on something as lovely as this you see" The girl pulled a face of disgust and pulled away with an angered screech.

"Piss off Padfoot we've discussed this, she's mine and nobody elses. That is unless she doesn't co-operate with my orders.. then the crew can play with her" Captain James Potter replied tapping Lily on the buttocks and he continued strolling at a graceful lope.

"WILL YOU STOP TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE I'M NOT HERE" she shrieked, the smallest of the men, a fat rat like man with watery eyes gasped at her outburst and the men she now knew to be Remus and Sirius raised they're eyebrows and shared smirks , but those smirks soon dissapeared when all their captain did was let out a loud booming laugh.

"your a fiesty one aren't you Evans" he commented before pulling her down from his shoulders so that she was standing directly infront of him. She couldn't help but be taken back by his good looks, he didn't have Sirius' bad boy look but he was deffinatly handsome.

"what do you want from me" she whimpered, realising she was going to be taken away by some nasty pirates to do god knows what. Lily flinched as James leaned in and his breath sent shivers down her spine

"love all i want you to do is walk onto the ship" grabbing her shoulders he spun her round to be face to face with a boardwalk and a huge pirate ship, noticing his hands remained firmly on her waist and that she had no escape she shoved her nose in the air and strutted forwards in a determined mannor, she could hear the 4 men chuckling at her but she didn't care, she'd show them how strong she was. She was Mayor Evans daughter, she would prove her father proud if it was the last thing she did.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) to Lucy () i'm sorry about my lack of capital letters and spelling and whatnot but I don't have the proper microsoft word on my new laptop yet so i'm just making do with word pad which does not come with spell check and other such handy things that us writers need! But i'm planning on getting my friend to do it for me until i can download it myself.

and to my other reviewers thankyou for the comments they have been lovley! :)

**Chapter 2**

James watched the redhead and she looked at his crew wide eyed in horror, they weren't you usual pirates, they weren't dirty and messy with glass eyes and peg-legs. Infact they were quite the opposite, all of them were from high class backgrounds. The ship had once belonged to James' rich father so it was well equipped with every day human needs keeping them clean and healthy. "Remus take _her_ down to her new chambers, fill her in on everything shes missed out on. AND AS FOR THE REST OF YOU, SINCE YOU HAD THIS TIME TO LAZE ABOUT I EXPECT EXTRA HARD WORK TILL NIGHTFALL SAVVY?" James roared before strutting up to the head of the ship to take the steering wheel. Lily stared at the man who called himself James half in awe half in fear, he was so intimidating and yet he made her want to know him more. It was only when she felt Remus tug lightly on her arm did she realise she'd been staring at the Captain. The slightly shabby yet good looking man led her down a staircase and through several hallways, she didn't realise pirate ships were so .. _clean?_

"this is your new chambers. Well when i say your new chambers i really mean these are the captains chambers of which you will be sharing..." Remus trailed off awkwardly.

"DOES HE EXPECT ME TO SLEEP WITH HIM!" Lily cried in horror before backing away. Rubbing the back of his neck uncomforably Remus babbled on

"listen, i don't exactly agree with some of the stuff James and Sirius do but its either James or you let the rest of the guys _have their way with you_ and to be honest James is actually a great guy and he won't be to bad ... i hope" taking a deep breath in he smiled weakly as Lily narrowed her eyes in anger before storming into the room. It was actually rather nice, it was decorated simular to the Evans' mansion with high walls decorated sky blue with gold trimmings, Lily noticed in the middle of the room was a large four poster bed that she chose to ignore because the idea of what could happen in it made her tummy start doing sumersaults. Turning around briefly she saw the Remus give her a curt nod before shutting the door and walking away, looking out one of the large full length windows she stared at the sunset. Growing up Lily had always loved the sea and hearing tails of famous pirates who had plundered the sea stealing goods from some of the richest of towns she couldn't help but want to be a part of it. But thats the thing, she was there now, on a pirate ship being stolen from everything she loved. Sighing she walked around the room and began inspecting the many different trinkets.

James saw Remus appear out of the door that led down to the lower deck "had she settled in?" he called down to one of his favourite crew members.

Remus shrugged and began walking up one of the small set of stairs that led to the ships helm "she seems alright, shes not to pleased about sleeping with you though.. but i doubt she'll be thinking that after a couple of nights with you" James smiled smugly, he was a well known ladies man (pirate?) in the many different countries he and the rest of his marauders had travelled to.

"shes a looker isn't she" he grinned staring out into the horizon watching Sirius leap around with the ships dog Scraps on the lower deck. Remus stared at his friend who he could tell was longing to go see the pretty redhead.

"here mate if I go in now and erm tend to Miss Evans will you and Sirius look after the ship" James asked as casually as possible.

"just go fuck her already" Remus grinned before shoving his friend away from the helm and taking it into his own hands.

Lily heard a soft knock at the door and quickly put down the small antique telescope she had been playing around with, turning around she saw the caption standing in the doorway simular to the way he had been standing in her room back in the mansion several hours earlier. "settling in alright love" he murmered, she could practicly feel his eyes roaming her body and she blushed lightly

"yes thankyou" she sniffed and walked over to the window trying to avoid his stare.

James walked over to his bed and flopped down on it pulling off his hat and jacket as he went "Sirius is right, you are a pretty little thing aren't you" he commented staring at her long red hair that was curled and pinned up into a twist on the top of her head, when she didn't reply he let out a sigh "are you afraid of me darling?"

"should I be?" she challenged taking a fan out of the waistband of her dress and began fanning herself trying her best to look sophisticated and lady like.

"depends" James replied simply.

"on what exactly?"

James narrowed his eyes, she was fiesty "Well if you don't do as I say then yes I can become quite scary i supose, but if your a good girl and do as I say, well I can be a rather charming gentleman" she snorted at this.

"your a pirate how exactly are you suposed to be a _gentleman_" turning around ready to quarrell some more with him she had to stop completly as she saw Captain James Potter was lying on his bed toppless with his pirate hat covering his eyes. Lily idmedietly began fanning herself quicker as a heat flew through her body and her corset became just that little bit more tighter.

"problem love?" his silky voice filled Lily's head as she took a step back.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N) ok guys this chapter will involve a sex scene so if you don't want to read it then i'm just giving you a heads up! + thank you for all your reviews they've been lovley and a pleasure to read! (:

**Chapter 3**

James watched in amusement as Lily began fanning herself even faster, her eyes never leaving his well muslced chest. "like what you see?" he commented casually trying his best to tease her, but all she did was narrow her eyes and mutter something that sounded quite like "_bloody pirates_" under her breath before storming back over to the large window. James couldn't help but laugh when she tried her best to cover a yawn.

"you can sleep in my bed if you like" he grinned charmingly putting his arms above his head making his muscles look even more intimidating, he noted how she eyed his body nervously.

"well get out then" she turned her nose in the air in impatience, this made James laugh harder

"do you honestly think that I, Captain of the ship, will give my bed up for a hostage"

"a gentleman would" she snarled

"well then I am no gentleman" and with that he pulled his hat back over his eyes and pretended to be going to sleep. In hearing a loud thump he peeked out from under his hat and saw that the beautiful girl had slumped against the window and was giving James a death stare.

"oh come on darling i'm not that bad I promise" he fluttered his eyelashes "I've been told i'm very good in the sack" Lily's eyes widened at his suggestion and she threw her fan so that it hit him square in the forehead earning several swear words from James and woops of joy from Lily.

"fine fine fine, you can sleep in my bed AND I won't try anything I promise" he said with a serious expression. Lily seemed to believe him as she stood up and wandered over to the bed and was about to sit on it when he held his hand up stopping her. "Your not going to sleep in a dress are you love?" he raised an eyebrow. He was right of course, sleeping in a dress would be highly uncomfortable, but even so then she would only be wearing her light undergown, corset and stockings.

"yes I am" she sniffed and attempted to sit down again.

"take the dress off." his eyes browsed her body "and you can come into my bed"

"FINE" she screeched angrilly and began unbuttoning the front of her dress, James smirked as the pale pink corset that was pushing her perfect round breasts together and upwards came into his vision. She wasn't blushing or shaking, infact she looked quite content with what was happening and with that she let go of the dress and let it fall to the floor around her ankles. "now can I go to sleep" she growled through gritted teeth"

Pouting lightly James scanned her body again "fine"

Lily let out a sigh of relief and kicked her shoes off before trying to get in the bed again.

"if you let me shag you first" he smirked, with this comment Lily froze and tried her best to pull away but James was too quick, he grabbed her waist and rolled her over so that he was pinning her to the bed.

"stop it get off!" she shrieked and wriggled around under his weight but it only caused more friction against the hard bulge that was pressed against her inner theigh making James let out a soft moan.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to do" he said simply sitting up slightly but making sure she couldn't run away "but I know you love me doing this so i'm not going to stop" and with that he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. It was like fire was released through Lily's body, she responded quickly letting out a ragged moan as her and James' tounges began to duel furiously. Her hands locked into his messy black hair urging him on even more, she could feel his hips bucking against hers and his hands desparatly trying to undo her suspenders without leaving her mouth. Giggling against his lips she slapped his hands away and began to undo them herself.

As soon as James saw the suspenders where undone he sat up and pulled Lily with him still massaging her tounge with his own, his expert hands unlaced the back of her corset desparatly wanting to see the treasure inside. James watched gleefully as the corset fell away and hissed in happiness slamming Lily back onto the bed he began to kiss and suck one of her nipples while his other hand crushed the other breast into his palm. Lily groaned happily and wrapped her legs around James' hips loving the friction of his manhood against her centre, he then suddenly stopped making Lily pause mid-moan and stare at him curiously. Smirking in reply James got off the bed and pulled down his breeches causing his fully erect member to spring out almost comicly, Lily gasped and leaned forwards holding it in her hand hestitently. Looking up she saw James staring at her expectingly so she bit her lip and gently rubbed her hand up and down, seeing his member twitch slightly she giggled and ran her thumb over the head making James groan in pleasure. James reached for her head and gently pushed it towards his awaiting cock, she seemed to realise what he wanted because she opened her mouth and let James enter her without any hesitation.

"oh fuck, yeah just like that" James panted holding onto the top bar of his four poster bed for support as the naughter mayor's daughter sucked his rock hard member. She giggled and used a hand to pump the parts she couldn't reach with her mouth making James head fall backwards in pleasure as he let out more louder pleasure filled moans. Lily pulled away then, to James' annoyance and sat back on the bed before pulling her finger towards herself bekoning James to come over to her. Grinning at the invitation James grabbed hold of the straps on her french lacey knickers and pulled them down so that she was lying completly naked, he knew she wasn't a virgin after showing him she was an expert at giving a blowjob but he wouldn't press matters now, he had much more important things on his mind. Leaning in he pressed several more kisses to the crook of her neck as he spread her legs, she whimpered and tightened her legs around his hips trying to get him to enter her quicker "JAMES" she whined wriggling around making James grin slightly before positioning himself.

"ready love" he panted into her ear, nibbling on her earlobe teasing her.

"just fuck me already" she gasped bucking her hips up to meet his, making his member jab her in the stomach playfully. James chuckled and began passionatly kissing her again as he gently slid his member inside her.

"Jesus your tight!" he groaned into her neck as Lily let out loud moan, she whimpered slightly in pain, she wasn't a virgin but it still hurt slightly. After James' had thrusted several times the pain dissapeared and was replaced with firey passion.

"James!" she cried as he pounded in and out of her his hands running up and down the sides of her body making her moan almost animal like. After some time James felt lily contract around his penis making him moan and feel the familuar tightning in his balls causing him to bite his lip.

"i'm gunn-gu-gunna CUM" he cried into her neck, she screamed also reaching her climax biting down hard on his shoulder, several minutes later the couple were lying on the bed with their sweaty bodies tangled together both panting hard staring into each others eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**(a/n) **ok guys I know this is like the third time I've updated today but I'm really getting into this story and I keep getting ideas that I feel the urge to write down, so here it is!

marauders-gal333 I'm glad you've enjoyed my story so far and I hope this chapter helps you to find out about how Lily is a virgin and so on. I know I didn't make it very clear last time! :D

**Chapter 4**

James stared into Lilys eyes, he'd had sex plenty of times with his hostages but it was never that passionate. Smiling to himself he leant in to kiss her but she turned her head away and stood up looking embarrased. "whats wrong love?" he asked wondering why now after all that she was becoming scared.

"i'm not a whore" she squeaked grabbing his oversized cotton shirt and pulling it on so it covered her body.

"I never said you were" James frowned and grabbed his breeches pulling them on

"b-but i'm not easy, I don't go sleeping around with random men on day to day basis!" she cried looking horrified at herself.

"So how are you not a virgin?" he asked with a smirk "thought being the mayors daughter ment you were suposed to be pure till you were married"

"I AM suposed to be pure till i'm married, but I don't know how it happend I just got caught in the moment" she sat on the bed putting her face in her hands "my father is going to be so mad at me when he finds out. AND NOW I'VE GONE AND SHAGGED A RUDDY PIRATE!" she shrieked staring at James wide eyed.

"calm down Lil's, I don't blame you in loosing it early, I lost mine when I was 12, who wants to stay a virgin till they're married?" James laughed, lying on the bed now reclining, seeing that she wasn't exactly in the laughing mood he sighed and sat behind her with one leg on either side and kissed her neck "who was the lucky guy then?"

"Amos Diggory" she sniffed leaning into James chest, Apparently finding Amos amusing James let out a loud laugh

"Diggory? I went to school with that prat!"

"you went to school? but your a pirate!" Lily gasped turning to face James who simply shrugged.

"none of us are from pirate backgrounds" he murmured trailing his fingertips over Lily's legs which were now crossed indian style "we're all little rich boys who wanted adventure, so Me, Sirius, Remus and Pete stole one of my fathers finest ships and sailed the sea, we picked up other men simular to us and we all sort of got used to the pirate ways and became a crew"

"wow" Lily smiled turning around and let James kiss her gently on the lips "but wait" she asked

"mmm?" James mumbled while kissing Lilys neck again

"what do you want from me?" she asked

"holding you for randsom love, we left a note in your room for your father, but" he kissed her "I don't really want to give you back" she giggled and pushed him away

"but I have to go back, I'm not a pirate, I belong in a world of corsets and teaparties" Lily sighed and looked at the small flickering candle

"Well become a pirate, You don't like being a posh bitch and I don't like being a snooty prat" James growled pushing her down on the bed and showering her in kisses,

"James get off!" she laughed, he smirked at her and pressed one last long kiss to her soft lips before blowing out the candle and pulling her under the duvet with him. James was suprised yet strangley happy when he felt Lily cuddle up against him, He had a feelings for her, he didn't know what they were or what they would do because after all he was simply a pirate. Love was not on a pirates checklist, Sighing he snuggled down with her, Stroking her red hair which had fallen out of its up-do during their love making.

"Hey Lily" he asked hoping she hadn't fallen asleep yet

"mhmm" she grumbled against his neck

"since you know, you a high class lady and stuff..do you have a fiancee?" he hoped the answer was no, hostage or not the idea of another man getting hold of her made him very jelous.

"yes, and he is a ugly pompous prat whom I hate spending 10 minutes in a room with him let alone the rest of my life" she hissed angrilly.

"name?" James asked, happy now that Lily did not like the man who she was destined to be with.

"Severus Snape, he's probably in a ship looking for me at this very moment, he acts like he loves me but I know better"

"SNIVELLUS!" James cried "I WENT TO SCHOOL WITH THAT GREASY BERK!" Lily stared up at James through the moonlight who now looked slightly crazy "I can't believe he of all people gets a wife as beautiful as you!"

Lily smiled "His hair is rather greasy isn't it" this earned a loud laugh off James

"Me and Sirius used to take great joy in taunting old snivelly, I'm deffinitly not giving you back if thats what i'm giving you back to!" He cried squeazing Lily extra hard.

"oh shush you silly pirate, I'm sleepy" she whispered and kissed him gently several times before the couple fell asleep in each others arms.


	5. Chapter 5

I just want to say to everyone, that I won't be updating this story. I've got complete writers block for it and I think I jumped in too deep by making Lily and James start to like each other in like the fourth chapter! BUT don't worry, I won't be taking it down, so you can re-read it whenever you like. I am however writing a new (and hopefully better) version of this story that should be up soon.

Thankyou so much for all of your lovely reviews.

Jenny xoxo


End file.
